Serenity
by logan8401
Summary: When Ezreal is captured and brutally tortured by Noxians, he manages to escape and falls into the hands of Udyr. Seme Udyr x Uke Ezreal WARNING: FANFIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!


**Hello. this is my first fanfiction so yea idk what to say so I'll just give you the story :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (obviously)**

**WARNING: FANFIC IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION!**

* * *

><p>Ezreal didn't know what to do. All he could do now was limp through the woods, waiting for a deadly poison to kill him, and trying to escape Noxians. While he was exploring the ruins of an old tomb he was cut short of his research when a poisoned blade entered his left back-side. He gasped as the poison traveled around his body, he went unconscious. When Ezreal awoke he was chained to a stone wall. He was only wearing a loincloth. Ezreal tried to pull lose of the chains, but it turned to be no good. Ezreal started to panic, "HELP!" the explorer screamed. The door opened and Katarina stepped into the room "Oh we'll help you all right" she said as she pulled out a very twisted looking knife. The knife had many twists and turns, many points, some sharp, some dull, some of the points even had teeth. Ezreal's stare was plastered onto the knife. Hours passed as Katarina stabbed, prodded, cut, and sliced in the most sensitive parts of Ezreal's body. Ezreal fainted about half way through the torture.<p>

When he woke Talon was the one in front of the explorer. Ezreal's eyes widened, he knew how great an assassin Talon was. He could kill Ezreal and even _he _wouldn't know it. Ezreal struggled but as soon as he began, pain spiraled through his body. Ezreal finally noticed all the fresh wounds all over his skin. Talon took notice to Ezreal's new "discovery" and got out a strange yellow liquid. Ezreal was still baffled by all the small yet deep cuts. He was so fixed on his wounds that he didn't notice Talon pouring the liquid onto him. Pain coursed through his body, the liquid was vinegar. Each little movement Ezreal did added over 5 horrifying SCREAMS of pain. Ezreal squinted through his eyes to see Talon and his lifeless yet...disappointed face. Ezreal fainted again.

When Ezreal woke again, no one was in front of him. All the explorer could see was a stone room with a door and torch. He fell asleep but was awakened to a scream in the other room, he concentrated on his hearing. The next thing Ezreal saw was a giant robotic arm smash through the door. Through the debris Ezreal saw a pink haired figure and a purple dressed figure and it dawned on him that he saw Vi and Caitlyn. Ezreal became over joyed at the sight of his friends. Vi and Caitlyn stepped into the room. Both of them smiled as they saw Ezreal but slowly became worried as they scanned his damaged body. "What happened to you?" Caitlyn asked. "They tortured me, but I don't know why." Ezreal responded. Vi ripped the shackles off Ezreal, and the trio made their escape. Ezreal needed to be supported by the two due to his legs being damaged. The trio went through the underground lair and didn't encounter any other Noxians. "Over there" Ezreal pointed. There was a bright light. "Its the exit, lets go." Vi exclaimed. As the trio got closer to the light the more of the outside they could see.

Ezreal's vision was still taking in everything. It was Autumn or Winter or somewhere in between. Either way it was snowing lightly. The cave they just came out of was surrounded by a huge woods. The landscape was hilly and even in the distance was nothing but trees. Vi and Caitlyn started to move with Ezreal but were cut short when they heard three pairs of feet running their way inside the cave. Out steped Darius, Katarina, and Talon. Caitlyn and Vi let Ezreal try to stand on his own. Ezreal could stand but when he tried to walk one leg was inactive. "Run." said Vi getting into a battle pose." I cant run." Ezreal explained. "Then limp." shouted Caitlyn as she fired a Piltover Peacemaker at Katarina. She quickly dodged and went straight for Vi, Talon fallowed close behind. Leaving Darius with Caitlyn. Vi used Assault and Battery right off the bat. Vi slightly damaged Katarina but both did manage to escape her ult. Before Vi could attack again, Katarina used Death Lotus and sent hundreds of knifes at Vi. Vi took a full blow and was slightly dazed for she had many knifes impaled into her. Talon quickly used Shadow Assault and manged to current the blades to all hit Vi. Vi was nearly dead and extremely angry. Talon then called the blades back to him and once again they hit Vi. Vi was still alive and managed to use Excessive Force and knock Talon a few yards away. Vi turned towards Katarina, but she disappeared in crimson smoke. Vi finally realized she used Shunpo and quickly turned around and was about to smash The Sinister Blades' face in, when she was consumed in a flurry of the crimson smoke. Vi didn't realize that the small flurry had blades moving faster the the human eye. Vi finally realized that her entire torso was a bloody mess. With this new realization she just stopped and fell into the frozen grass, as death's wings consumed her and took her away. Meanwhile Caitlyn was easily disposed of. With only five swings of his axe and Noxian Guillotine, Darius soon turned away from the mangled body and looked toward the limping figure at least a mile away from him. Darius began to charge at the figure.

Ezreal heard the grunts of The Hand of Noxus even from his distance. He then saw Katarina, then Talon, Ezreal was frightened. He then had an idea. Ezreal took a deep breath. Clearing his mind, he absorbed the energy around him. Even without Ezreal's glove he could still control the energy in and around him, it's just not as easy to control. Giving the distance Ezreal was in he was able to store enough energy to power all of Piltover. Katarina noticed Ezreal storing energy and she quickly stopped and got a small phial out of her belt and poured it onto her blade. "What are you doing sister? COME we must capture him before he gets away!" grunted Darius as he passed Katarina. "Shut up! Its no use, once you get over their he will be long gone. But we cant let him get away alive so I'll just do this." Katarina replied as she got into a pose to throw the knife she had just poured the suspicious liquid on. Ezreal noticed that his pursuers had stopped but he didn't care he just wanted to escape. Katarina threw the the knife and it soared toward Ezreal. Ezreal then used all the energy he had gathered on jumping to a random location with Arcane Shift. Katarina smiled and relaxed her posture. "What use did that do?" Darius asked the assassin. "Notice something Darius, Dear? Ezreal is gone, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Notice my blade is gone too."

Ezreal arrived at his location and was now on the brink of death. The blade was jabbed right in between his shoulder blades. The poison was now coursing throughout his veins. Slowly killing him from the inside. It looked like Ezreal was in a different part of the forest now, but it didn't look much different from where he was before. It didn't matter anyway, Ezreal knew he was going to die right then and there. Ezreal slowly collapsed on the ground, slowly closing his eyes and then opening them up again. Ezreal saw a blade of grass as, it was frozen but the more he looked he saw that a dewdrop formed. Ezreal smiled at this and closed his eyes for the final time. Ezreal lie there, but he was not dead, only unconscious. A very tall, furry figure approached him. He sniffed Ezreal and then picked him up, he was careful not to damage him further.

Udyr was the one who rescued Ezreal. He was out to find more water and was on his way back to his cave when he stumbled across Ezreal. He picked him up and wrapped some of his animal skin around him. Udyr ran towards his cave being has fast as he needed and slow enough so that he wouldn't cause anymore pain to Ezreal. Udyr reached his cave around dusk. Udyr then carried him into the very large mouth of the cave and set him on a bed that was made out of wood and animal skin, that had been meant for Udyr and him only. Udyr now saw that Ezreals breathing was frantic, so he acted quick. Udyr lit a candle with his Phoenix and he striped Ezreal of his loincloth, after seeing that was the only piece of clothing that Ezreal had, he put it back on. The Spirit Walker then slowly pulled the knife out of Ezreal's back and saw that the wound was very sickly looking and then laid Ezreal on his back side and began grinding herbs and putting the powder into a phial of another potion holding a red liquid. As Udyr poured the powder into the liquid. The phial began to glow with a golden aura. Udyr put half of the potion into another phial, and lifted up Ezreal's head, and Udyr opened Ezreal's mouth and held the phial up to his mouth and slowly the liquid traveled into his mouth and down his throat. Udyr then turned Ezreal over onto his stomach and got the remaining phial and poured it into the deep gash that Ezreal had in his back. There was a quarter of it left and poured the remaining onto his hands and rubbed the rest of the medicine onto his skin that had small yet deep cuts in it. Udyr thought it was just the medicine but noticed how soft Ezreal's skin was. Udyr put a bandage onto Ezreal's knife wound and turned the explorer onto his backside once again. Udyr noticed how peaceful Ezreal looked and smiled to himself. Udyr decided that he would take a night watch instead of going to bed (which was taken by Ezreal).

As the tomorrow came with the radiant dawn (not Leona) Udyr walked into his cave again. Udyr had been up all night but this did not effect him due to him being very nocturnal, but soon fatigue would take over and he would eventually have to fall asleep. Udyr checked on Ezreal, seeing the young explorer still unconscious, but his breathing was now steady. Udyr then noticed the loin cloth was very ragged, and he thought to himself 'I might as well change his garment other wise they will begin to smell, and that may attract unfriendly visitors.' So Udyr went into another area of the cave that was probably used as a closet because, when he came out he was carrying a long sash of animal skin, a miniature version of the other small sash that had an emblem of a bears paw on it, and he was also carrying a quilt that was made out of animal fur as well. Udyr pulled off Ezreal's lion cloth and put the quilt that reached down to his knees on. The quilt was quite cozy. Next Udyr put the large sash around Ezreal's chest, to cover his nipples, the remaining parts reached down to Ezreal's thighs. Lastly he put the small sash around his forehead right when his soft skin meets his blond locks of hair, the remaining parts travel down to his waist. Udyr smiled at himself and what he had accomplished but then his face turned into one of deep thought.' I rescued him because he needed my help so why do i feel so... Attracted to him.' Udyr thought as he scanned Ezreal more he smiled again and loved how cute and innocent Ezreal looked. Udyr was startled at the sudden moan that came from Ezreal's closed mouth. Udyr looked at Ezreal's face and saw a small smile on it. Udyr got a feeling in his chest and it felt warm yet like a weight was put on his heart. Just then Udyr heard a clasp of thunder and his head shot towards the mouth of the cave and saw that it was night out. He was surprised at first, he didn't think that dressing Ezreal would take that long. Udyr felt a wave of fatigue and weakness wash over him and walked over to his bed. He striped himself to nothing but his quilt and his animal head and tucked in Ezreal on the right side and he took the left. 'As long as me and him keep our distance nothing will go wrong.' thought Udyr as he let sleep take over.

Tomorrow came with dark sky, it was still raining out and the only light that was showing was the candle Udyr lit 2 days ago. Udyr woke up to the sound of thunder and was treated to a very weird surprise. Ezreal was cuddling with Udyr, his legs were intertwined with Udyrs, his arms were in an X against his own chest, and his face was resting against Udyr's pectorals (his chest muscles). But what surprised Udyr even more was that _his _arm was around Ezreal and he was practically spooning him.'How did he... When did he...' Thought Udyr "Mmmmm." escaped Udyr's lips as he realized that when he moved he gridded his crotch against Ezreal's ass. Udyr blushed at this and tried to get out of it, but then that strange feeling came back in his chest and then he wanted too stay with Ezreal. So Udyr stayed in the bed not knowing what to do 'I wonder when he will ever wake up.' thought Udyr. Udyr then fell asleep again to the sound of mumbling. It was from Ezreal! "Caitlyn...Vi..." Mumbled Ezreal as a worried look was shown on his face. Udyr didn't know what to do. Then Ezreal's eyes began to flutter open. Then Ezreal took in his surroundings and looked up and saw the sleeping eyes of the Spirit Walker and instantly his face turned red. Ezreal was aware now that he was cuddling with a man, and not just any man it was Udyr. Ezreal didn't know Udyr but knew him well enough that he was strong, powerful, and very...Attractive. Ezreal then looked outside, the rain had stopped (Ezreal didn't know it _was _raining) and it was a very pretty sunset. Ezreal looked up again and saw the Spirit Walkers asleep face again. 'I am very comfy here but... What happened to Caitlin and Vi?' thought Ezreal. Then he had an idea and managed to squeeze out of Udyr's hold. As he got up he noticed a change in his garb. ' Did he do this' He looked back to see Udyr 'Now i feel guilty for leaving him. He's done so much and I didn't even get to thank him.' Ezreal decided he would come back afterwards to thank him for everything. Ezreal went outside and saw that he was in a cave. But didn't stare long as he began looking through the wood, examining every flower until he found the flower he needed. It was a Ward of some kind and it had an aqua light emitting from it. Ezreal then put his fingers on his fore head but then he felt something. Ezreal grabbed hit and noticed it was tied around his head. Ezreal reached back and untied it and pulled it to his eyes to see a small emblem on it. It was a bear paw. Ezreal tied it back and remembered Udyr and smiled. Ezreal the touched his temple instead and his finger started to glow he then pulled his finger away slowly and with it came a strand of glowing, white, supernatural looking, energy. Ezreal pulled the strand down to the ward, connecting their energy's. Ezreal then closed his eyes, put the side of his left palm on the center of his chest and concentrated on locating Caitlyn and Vi's energy, but couldn't find anything. Then something came into his notice. He managed to find some supernatural energy. Ezreal gasped and fell to his knees and cupped his hands around his mouth. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he was still channeled with his dead friends, feeling every memory of their death, every feeling, emotional and physical. Ezreal fell on his side and was still crying. He couldn't take it, he didn't want to believe it. Ezreal stayed there for a good half an hour as dusk came and the only light that was their was the aqua aura that emitted from the ward. Ezreal cried himself to sleep, but even when he was, he still cried. He dreamed about his friends and how they laughed joked and fought together but most of all he thought about Udyr and how safe he felt with him. How he wished he could feel his protective arms around him, and the warm embrace of his presence. The ward then changed as its leaf reached out and touched Ezreal's emblem. The emblems markings began to glow the same aqua color the ward emitted. Ezreal's spirit was still intertwined with the plant but he didn't hear the scream that ran throughout the spirit and fauna world.

Udyr was startled awake when he heard the scream of spirits. He looked down on his left side and saw that Ezreal was gone Then he heard many little voices 'Udyr!' 'Udyr!' 'Come quick' 'This way!' 'Hurry!' but one voice stood out above all others 'Udyr, it's Ezreal. He needs you. Please quickly, he is in pain. I'm west of you, he is right next to me. Hurry, the Noxians are near!' With this information Udyr raced out of the cave with nothing but his quilt and animal head he went into his bear stance and dashed faster than he had ever did. As he ran he could hear that voice getting stronger. 'Udyr, Please, HURRY. Their almost here.' Udyr then came to a small meadow clearing where Ezreal was about two yards away from him. With a aqua glowing ward. He picked up Ezreal and carried him bridal style and dashed away again. then he heard the voice again. ' Udyr, take care of him. He just lost his friends, and will need the proper attention. I know he only fused his spirit with mine just so he could come back here but i still care for him. I hae felt his emotions, his thoughts his feelings. Please take care of him.' Udyr looked down at Ezreal's tear covered face and nodded and ran into the cave. He set Ezreal on the bed and looked out side. he didn't see or hear anything so he walked back to Ezreal. He picked up Ezreal and sat him up and knelt down. Udyr saw his face. He wasn't crying anymore and the emblem was still aqua. 'He's dreaming about you.' said the voice.'He feels safe with you.' Udyr reached and caressed Ezreal's cheek 'He is about to wake up, and the connection between us is about to end. Take care, Udyr. Take care of him as well.' just as the voice stopped, Ezreal opened his reddened eyes and the emblem changed back to normal. Ezreal looked at Udyr and began to tear up. Ezreal quickly hugged Udyr and sobbed as he pressed his face against his chest. Udyr looked down at the small explorer and slowly returned the hug with a warm embrace. "Thank you, Udyr." Ezreal managed to choke out. "Thank you for everything" Udyr was speechless but stood up with Ezreal still in his arms. Udyr carried him to the left side of the bed and pulled Ezreal off of him and looked at him with his hands on his shoulders. Ezreal was looking down and looked as miserable as ever. "Are you alright?" Asked Udyr. "No." Answered Ezreal as he held himself. Udyr then led Ezreal to his side of the bed and helped him get situated. Udyr then went to his side and blew the candle that he was surprised hadn't blew out. Udyr then went under the covers and turned to look at Ezreal who's back was facing him. Udyr sighed as he closed his eyes. "Udyr?" said Ezreal. "Yes, Ezreal" Answered Udyr. "Can you...umm... can you cuddle me again?" Ezreal stammered. Udyr didn't know what to say but then answered by turning/pulling Ezreal over to him and holding him "Yes." Udyr finally answered. Ezreal smiled and nudged a bit closer to him, and let out two tears, one for the sadness of his lost friend and the other of joy due to him finally realizing he was in love with this Spirit Walker.

Udyr woke up and sighed as he felt for Ezreal. He didn't find him. He opened his eyes and looked down and his arm was lying on the bed. Udyr got up and scanned the room and didn't see anything except for the light of the morning sun. He got up and stepped outside to see Ezreal kneeling to what looked like two small hills that had flowers in them. Udyr wanted to sooth Ezreal but decided it to be a better idea if he would just stay out of the young boys mourning until he absolutely needed him. Udyr pulled his shirt out of the room that was a closet of a sort, and walked out to get Ezreal. Udyr saw Ezreal get up and walk towards him."I'm fine now it's just.. going to be sad not to see them again." Ezreal spoke while his head was down. Udyr looked down at him, wanting to hold him in an embrace but then said "Come, we must clean up. There is a hot spring south of here, are you coming?" "I'll come. I could use a bath." Smiled Ezreal as he looked up to see the Spirit Walkers face. after about 10 min. of walking they arrived at a lake with fountains of hot water. "Wow" Ezreal said as his face lit up with excitement."Ezreal, take the east side, I will take the west." ordered Udyr. "K'." smiled Ezreal as he walked a few paces to the right and began to strip. Ezreal forgot/didn't take of the bandana and stepped into the warm water. Ezreal sighed as he sat down for the water to engulf him. He lifted up his arm and did what he could to scrub himself without any soap. He stroked his arms and chest, scrubbed his arm-pits as best as he could, and scrubbed his legs as well. "I wonder what Udyr is doing" Ezreal thought aloud. He didn't want to intrude but he also wanted so badly to be in Udyr's presence again. Ezreal dipped his head in to wash his hair, but then he saw something move under water. He lifted his head up from the water and looked around. He felt unsafe in the water, so he ran onto shore and put on his garb. Ezreal closed his eyes and put the side of his left palm on the center of his chest and looked for an energy. He located but it was in a weird shape and was constantly moving upwards, and it was BIG. Ezreal began gathering energy and was ready for a fight. Ezreal put both his hands on the center of his chest and a golden aura was being absorbed into him. Then out of the water came spikes, claws, and 3 purple heads with the most horrific of mouths. 2 were smaller then the one in the middle, and had no eyes. The middle head however did have eyes, many of them, all a sickly green color. As the creature turned to Ezreal, its mouth oozed out dark green acid like saliva. It was colossal, and it was locked on Ezreal. "Baron Nasher!" gasped Ezreal. Baron tilted his head backward and then lunged it forward again and charging towards Ezreal was a big glob of green acid. Ezreal charged at the glob and just as it was about to make contact with him he used Arcane Shift and it teleported him into the air to the right of Baron and fired a volt of energy at Nasher. Baron retaliated but Ezreal was gone again and was to the left of him now and Ezreal fired Mystic Shot at Baron, and before Nasher could retaliate again, he quickly went down to Nasher's base and looked up to see all of Barons body in a straight line. Ezreal put his hand above his head and a huge bow made out of pure energy appeared. Ezreal grabbed the string and pulled it back as far as he could and fired Trueshot Barrage. The wave of true energy entered Baron and traveled up his body with a golden light and caused Nasher to twitch and scream. and as the shot left him Baron fell backwards and laid there. Ezreal was panting and fell to all fours. He had used a lot of energy inside him and it left him winded. As Ezreal was regaining his strength one of Baron's tentacles wrapped around Ezreal's waist. Ezreal gasped and quickly tried to get up, but Baron lifted him up instead and wrapped more tentacle around Ezreals body until only his head was visible. Ezreal turned and grunted, trying to escape from Baron's grasp, but Baron's strength was too much for the small explorer. Baron's whole body lifted again and squeezed Ezreal tighter. Baron was crushing Ezreal ribcage and it was hard for Ezreal to breath. As Ezreal head began to throb, the explorer clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and tried to hold back the pain. Ezreal then gave in and yelled as loud as ever as tears ran down his face.

Udyr was stepping getting ready to head back to the cave when he heard Ezreal scream from the other side of the lake. Udyr gasped and ran towards the east side of the lake. He ran through the forest not trying to dodge the branches that barley grazed his sides. He arrived just as Ezreal had lost consciousness. Baron released Ezreal, as his attention was now set on the spirit walker now. Ezreal fell into the water, if we wasn't saved soon, he could die. Udyr dove into the water and looked for the boy. Ezreal was drowning into the darkness of the lake. Udyr propelled himself forward to save Ezreal. He was at least 3 feet away from his limp body until one of Baron's tentacles pulled Ezreal up to the surface. Udyr quickly swam up towards the surface soon after this. As Udyr got to the surface he was met by a large wave that launched him all the way back to shore. Udyr saw as Baron then held Ezreal up to his mouth ready to eat the small Explorer whole. Thoughts and emotions ran through Udyr's mind. Anger, Frustration, Fear, Sadness, and Panic. All these emotions built up and Udyr jumped high in the air. Amber colored wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and became encased in flames, both wings were at east 3 meters long. and just as Baron let go, Udyr yelled as an eagles screech filled every beings eardrums as Udyr spun and dived right into Baron's base. Baron turned instantly to ash, and as that happened Udyr's wings dispersed into thousands of amber blossom peddles. Udyr caught Ezreal and he curled to protect Ezreal as they crashed into the shallow water. Udyr got up with Ezreal still with him. Udyr looked at EZreal who was slowly coming to. "mmm... Udyr?" Udyr gave a warm smile as he nodded. "But Baron, did you... did you defeat him?!" "Yes." answered the spirit walker. Ezreal was so flatered and so in love with him that he couldn't control himself. Ezreal pulled Udyr's face in for a passionate kiss. Udyr didn't resist, but instead leaned further in. As they broke apart to breath, Ezreal smiled and wrapped his arms around Udyr's neck as well as his legs around his waist. "I've waited a long time to do that." said Ezreal. "If you wish we could do more than that." (O_O someone wants some Ezreal LOL XD) "Not here though lets just go home." and with that Udyr picked up Ezreal and preceded on their way to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear loyal Readers<strong>

**I'm sorry i haven't updated this story in a long time and the reason why is because i haven't been really that inspired enough to lead the story on. _I AM NOT CALLING IT QUITS THOUGH_. Just give me some time and sometime i will think of something :3. Plus i see the story and i haven't added that much detail and i want to fix that. So when the time comes i will update this story and fufill your dreams.**

**logan8401, friend me on League of Legends sometime :3**


End file.
